coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Saving Patrick Bubley
Description When a mother of five loses her fourth son to gang violence, Lilly sets out to save the youngest son to not make the mistakes his siblings made, reopening one of her first cases on the homicide squad. Synopsis Nov. 25, 1999. Maeve Bubley and her five sons sit down at the table for their Thanksgiving dinner. Maeve says Grace and blesses each one: Vaughn, who stepped into his father’s shoes after his death, Cedric who’s always bringing home stray dogs, Quincy her dreamer, Luther, who looks like "Dancer": Allen Iverson, not Brandy, and for their baby, Patrick who can get any wish he wants. Patrick tells his mother she can get any wish she wants too, and the family begin their dinner. Lying on the street is Vaughn Bubley, killed in 1999. Cedric’s body lies in a dumpster, 2001. A couple of gunshots are fired and Quincy dies in 2003. Their case files lie next to each other in the vault. Present Day. Lily and the rest of the team show up to a shootout that has just occurred at a local supermarket in Fairhill. A crowd has gathered while other policemen try to keep everyone back behind the yellow tape. Vera tells Lily that it was a shootout between the 9th Street Gang and The O’s. Three are dead and one is wounded. Everybody’s talking, but nobody’s any help. Lily recognizes a voice and turns to see Maeve Bubley. Her son, Luther, is one of the three dead. She tells Stillman that she knows Maeve, she worked her son’s case: it was her first homicide. She goes over to talk to Mrs. Bubley and asks her if she knows anybody that could have done something like this to Luther because she’s going to try and solve his case. She is horrified to find out that Mrs. Bubley has already lost 4 of her sons: Vaughn, Cedric, Quincy and now Luther. Patrick is all she has left, and she knows after he gets gunned down they won’t solve his murder either. Roll Intro Heading down into the vault, Scotty asks Stillman if Sutton is coming. Nope, she took a personal leave. Lily is already down in the vault going over the files. The 4 brothers were all shot and killed in Fairhill and all four cases have remained unsolved. The shooting last night looked like a classic gang shootout, but rumour has it the leader of The O’s, Miguel has a running feud with the Bubley family: he’s listed as a person of interest in every one of the files. Unfortunately, Miguel is untouchable because nobody is willing to rat out on him. The team knows that if they can get one person to testify against Miguel, they can put him away for good, solve all four murders and keep Patrick from being the next to get killed. At the hospital Scotty interviews Carlos, the only person to survive the shootout. He has no idea why Luther would shoot him since the Bubley’s mean nothing to Miguel. All he was doing last night was goofing off with his scooter. Flashback At the market, Carlos is goofing around on his scooter and hanging out with some other gang members when Luther and Patrick enter the store to pick up some milk and cereal. Patrick tells his brother that he’s not going to go to school anymore. Luther refuses to let his brother drop out and waste his talent, but Patrick points out that he has wasted his. Luther looks at the security TV that shows Carlos playing around and tells Patrick to go home. Once he leaves, Luther takes a gun out turns around and yells ”This is for Web D!” before firing a shot. Carlos falls to the ground with a leg wound while Luther bolts out of the store with several O gang members chasing after him. Flashback to Present Lily and Jeffries pay a visit to Maeve and Patrick. Lily asks Patrick what Luther meant when he said Web D, but Patrick tells her that Web D doesn’t concern her because he’s going to take care of it. While trying to ask Maeve for help and information, Jeffries manages to take a crack joint out from her pocket. Lily asks Maeve to focus but she turns on Lily and tells her that unless she’s lost kids herself, neither of them are any use to her. Lily reminds Maeve and Patrick that they wanted her help back in ’99 when Vaughn died. Flashback Lily and her partner Ben Fulcrum are standing over the Vaughn as Mrs. Bubley and her family rush to the scene. Fulcrum dislikes the fact that the ”critter’s got family”. He sends Lily over to talk to them, telling her that it’s the perfect opportunity: this situation is nothing but an ”NHI” — No Humans Involved. Lily doesn’t believe in that, but Fulcrum insists that she will if she sticks around long enough. Lily approaches the yellow tape and informs the Bubleys’ that it is indeed Vaughn lying on the ground. She asks them if they knew who might have done something like this. The Bubley’s insist that Vaughn wasn’t part of any gangs, that he was a good boy, worked hard and acted like a father to all his younger brothers. Ducking under the tape, Patrick asks if Vaughn is really dead. He embraces Lily in a hug and tearfully tells her that he’s not going to make it without him. Flashback to Present Patrick tells Lily that it was a long time ago. Maeve refuses to see that Lily’s trying to understand her situation because she sees it as nothing, but white policewoman’s bull. She has a burial to plan and she does not have the money to bury another child. That night Stillman joins Lily on the balcony. She asks Stillman if he ever met her first partner, Ben Fulcrum. She kept hearing his voice inside of her head ”NHI...NHI...” She’ll quit the force before she sees his face staring back at her in the mirror. The Bubley’s and probably the rest of Fairhill hate the police, so how would they keep from hating them back? Next morning the team review the security tape from the market on the night of the shootout. Lily recognizes one guy from Quincy Bubley’s file. His name is Theodore "Cartier" Classon, and he was busted twice for selling drugs. He didn’t offer up any info for Quincy or Luther’s murders. Stillman tells the team to give Cartier some incentive to help them: shut him down. Scotty, Vera and Jeffries stand guard over Cartier’s apartment, scaring away all of his customers. Cartier finally agrees to talk but he has no idea why Luther would shoot Carlos or who the heck is Web D. But he does know that Quincy Bubley went out of bounds back in ’03: he was desperate to support his family after Vaughn and Cedric passed. Flashback Quincy and Cartier enter the Bubley house. It is Thanksgiving and Quincy’s brought home some chicken and sauce and asks Luther and Patrick to set out some plates. Mrs. Bubley approaches Quincy and asks if he’s brought her something. ”Come on mom.” He whispers. ”Not now.” Patrick asks her to say the blessings like she used to. Mrs. Bubley makes it partway through, but finds out she still cannot bear to do it. As the boys begin to eat, Maeve insists that things will be better next year: she’ll get her job at the beauty parlour back and Quincy won’t have to be on the street. Quincy’s cell rings and he has to leave. Just before he walks out the door with Cartier, Mrs. Bubley tells her son that everything will be different. The door closes and shots are fired. Luther and Patrick bolt to the door, leaving Maeve sitting by herself. Flashback to Present Cartier didn’t see who pulled the trigger, but like he said Quincy was desperate to do right and provide for his family. So he started branching out and ended up selling on the block of Jesus Maldonado, Miguel’s cousin. Scotty and Vera approach an apartment complex and see Jesus arguing with Miguel’s pregnant girlfriend, Letecia. Scotty goes to talk to Jesus while Vera chases after Letecia asking her when the baby is due. He knows a clinic nearby and can get her in. At first Letecia is happy, but turns the offer down because she is no snitch. After some persuasion, Jesus agrees to talk about the Bubley’s. He doesn’t know why Miguel’s got it out for the Bubley’s: the whole family must have bad genes. He’s seen it for himself the night that Cedric was killed. Flashback Jesus and Letecia are dancing at a party. He doesn’t know why Letecia is with his cousin when Miguel doesn’t even appreciate her and is running around with other girls at the same time, doesn’t she want to be special? Letecia becomes angry and demands to see Miguel. Jesus knows he’s probably upstairs with one of them right now, but still takes Letecia upstairs only to see Miguel smoking with Mrs. Bubley. Flashback to Present Lily and Jeffries interrogate Mrs. Bubley, but she’s not talking which only leaves Lily to lash out and leave herself. Vera accompanies Letecia to the clinic. He informs her that Miguel killed four of Maeve’s sons and that Letecia shouldn’t be loyal to Miguel if he’s not loyal to her. All she knows is that Cedric Bubley asked for it when they were out for dinner earlier. Flashback At the restaurant Miguel and Letecia are approached by Cedric Bubley. He knows that Miguel killed Vaughn. It’s been 2 years and the family isn’t better. Cedric pulls a gun from out of his belt but by the time he takes aim Miguel has grabbed Letecia and is using her as a shield. This is for Web D...the rest of the restaurant sees the gun and bolts. Fearful, Letecia tries stalling for time. She knows Cedric from the pet store. Cedric is unable to shoot and leaves. Miguel tells him he should have pulled the trigger when he had a chance. Flashback to Present Letecia knows that Miguel is no good, but she’s hung up on him. Stillman, Jeffries and Lily go over all the facts they have. So far, everything started with Vaughn’s death, so why did Miguel kill him in the first place? And what is this Web D that everyone is dying for? Patrick shows up at the station asking for his mother. Patrick tells Lily that the reason he doesn’t talk to people like her is because she looks at people like them and thinks NHI: No Humans Involved. Lily snaps and tells Patrick to get out of her face. Scotty and Lily go back into the interrogation room where Mrs. Bubley is desperate to get out and get what she needs. She swears she wasn’t at Miguel’s that night to get drugs: she was clean her whole life before then. Flashback Mrs. Bubley asks Miguel where Cedric is. Rumour has it he’s in a dumpster somewhere; she just wants to know where so she can bury him. Miguel tells her nothing is for free, but there is more than one way to pay and starts to hit on her. When she resists, he suggests she smoke some crack to get her warmed up. With no other choice, Mrs. Bubley accepts. Flashback to Present Miguel did tell Mrs. Bubley where Cedric was: in an alley dumpster cast off like trash in Fairhill. Lily assures Maeve that she won’t tell Patrick and lets her go to get what she needs. Stillman tells Lily and Scotty that they can arrest Miguel for sexual assault but the case would never fly because Maeve refuses to testify. The good thing is that neither Miguel nor Jesus knows that so their only option is to get Jesus to testify against his cousin. Jeffries, Scotty and Vera go pick up Jesus and Miguel. Scotty and Vera get Jesus out of the car to talk to him. They point out the fact that if Miguel is put away for murder Jesus will get everything: leadership of The O’s and Letecia as his girl. He can even be a father to her baby. Miguel will never be able to set foot in town again, but only if Jesus is willing to testify. Vaughn Bubley...1999...how did it go? Jesus tells the two detectives that it went all wrong. Flashback Out on the street corner Jesus smiles as he watches Vaughn teach Patrick how to ride a scooter. Patrick quickly masters the skill and flies down the street. He turns around a corner and accidentally rides into Miguel’s alley. Vaughn catches up to Patrick just as Miguel takes the scooter for compensation. Vaughn orders Patrick to go home. He asks Miguel back for the scooter since it means a lot to Patrick and the rest of the family. Jesus joins the group and tells his cousin to give it back, it’s only a scooter. In a flash Vaughn grabs the scooter and tries to take it back, but Miguel holds on tight. A tug of war ensues, but Vaughn is firm. Miguel finally gives up and tells Vaughn that he’s won...and gives Vaughn a shot in the chest as his prize. One of the guys steals the scooter and the whole gang bolts. Flashback to Present Scotty and Vera can’t believe that four boys are dead all over a scooter. Lily takes Patrick down into the vault where all his brother’s case boxes are. She shows him the spot they left open for him, next to his brothers. She needs to understand something like this in order to stay human and assures Patrick that he is going to make it without them. She doesn’t believe that four boys are dead over a scooter. But Patrick tells her it wasn’t just a scooter: it stood for everything. Flashback At his elementary school, Patrick finds out that he’s just won the 1999 W.E.B. Dubois Essay Contest and goes onstage to receive his brand new scooter. Offstage, he tells his family that he’s going name his scooter Web D, after W.E.B. Dubois. He asks Vaughn to teach him how to ride. It’s easy: just push and float. Flashback to Present Patrick gives Lily one last look before he leaves the vault. Miguel is awaiting his fate in a jail cell. Cartier comes out of his apartment and sells drugs to ”Biff”. Maeve Bubley is standing outside a drug recovery centre. Letecia sits down beside Jesus on a couch and the two share a kiss. The team is having drinks and smoking inside of a bar. Lily gazes into the mirror and sees Fulcrum standing beside her. A second later, he disappears and she smiles to herself. Patrick enters the courtyard of his high school. He turns around to see his brothers watching over him. Young Patrick gives them all a big smile and a wave before he makes his way into the school. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Cast *April Grace as Maeve Bubley *Luis Garcia as Miguel Maldonado *Andre Jamal Kinney as Patrick Bubley (2003/2005) *Edwin Hodge as Vaughn Bubley *Jon Huertas as Carlos *Mõ as Theodore "Cartier" Classon *C.J. Sanders as Patrick Bubley (1999) *Mañe Rich Andrew as Luther Bubley (2003/2005) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Cedric Bubley *Andrea DeOliveira as Letecia *Rigo Sanchez as Jesus Maldonado Co-Starring *Athena Angel as Young Girl *Lorenzo Eduardo as Doughboy *Carl Gilliard as Principal Parks *Farley Jackson as Quincy Bubley (2003) *Jack Knight as Ben Fulcrum *Ryan Osborne as Quincy Bubley (1999) *Dabir Snell as Luther Bubley (1999) *Michael Terry as Penn Student Notes *The title and concept of this episode are references to the 1998 film Saving Private Ryan, about a World War II mission to save the youngest son whose brothers were killed in the war. Music *2Pac "Changes" *Citizen Cope "Let the Drummer Kick It" *Moby "Why Does My Heart Feel So Bad?" *Norah Jones "The Long Day Is Over" *Maxwell "Get to Know Ya" *Ozomatli "Cumbia de los Muertos" *'Closing Song': P.M. Dawn "Faith in You" Saving Patrick Bubley Saving Patrick Bubley